Bad to the Duck Bone
"Bad to the Duck Bone" is the 3rd episode of Season 2 and the 43nd overall. It aired on May 17, 2015. Synopsis When SwaySway discovers that Jenny Quackles only likes bad guys, he eats Dark Rye and turns evil. Plot The episode starts when SwaySway and Buhdeuce deliver bread in their rocket van as usual, and arrive in Ducktown. When they crash on the sidewalk SwaySway begins giving everyone free bread, while he and Buhdeuce sing a song while doing it. After pretty much every duck has their loaves, SwaySway tells Buhdeuce that he had done it for everyone except his crush, Jenny Quackles, who was nearby eating out of a garbage can. As always, SwaySway falls in love with Jenny, but Buhdeuce says that she only likes bad boys, so he would not be able to win her heart. SwaySway doesn't listen and walks over to her, but she rejects him. A second later the biker ducks' leader arrives, and she takes off with him instead. Buhdeuce reminds his bap once again how she only likes bad boys, which has SwaySway in tears. Buhdeuce then tries to give him duck hugs but he does not want any affection, and as he gets back on his feet, he thinks of an idea, so he heads back to the Swamp Pad with Buhdeuce. When they are in the garage, Buhdeuce is confused about SwaySway's plan, until he notices a cart filled with black bread. SwaySway walks over to the cart and explains to Buhdeuce that it is called Dark Rye, and if you eat just one bite of the loaf, you will turn evil. Buhdeuce does not want him to become bad, so he tries to prevent him from eating any, until SwaySway ends up tossing him into another empty cart, which tips over when he flies inside. Then the duck grabs the Dark Rye and eats it immediately. After it is in his belly, he is turned into an extremely wicked duck with a torn black shirt and pants, black hair, a darker hat with a skull on it, solid black shoes, spiked wristbands, and a soul patch. Happy to find out it worked, he shows Buhdeuce, but he is terrified of SwaySway and runs in the closet. After that Swaysway is about to leave and find Jenny. He gives the rocket van Dark Rye, because he thinks it looks too nice of a ride. After it is transformed, he leaves, but brings Buhdeuce with him when he wanted to go on an adventure. Wanting to show her how bad of a duck he can be, he eats another loaf of Dark Rye on the way and grows fangs. He arrives at Pumpers where Jenny Quackles is eating, but when he sees the leader of the biker ducks with her, he defeats him so he can hang out with her. But Mr Pumpers kicks the three of them out, so SwaySway eats another loaf of Dark Rye, and leaves with Jenny. Buhdeuce knows he has to stop SwaySway and get the bread out of his system, so he blows a balloon and follows the couple. Swaysway and Jenny hook up at the Lower Yeast Side until the Biker Ducks' leader appears, and tells Swaysway that he wants revenge. So as to become so wicked that he defeats him in a snap, SwaySway tries to eat nine more loaves of Dark Rye, but just then Buhdeuce comes to stop him. The two once again fight over the Dark Rye, but Swaysway prevails as he did before, and eats all the loaves. Now he becomes a giant snake, and tries to attack both the Biker Duck and his best bap. But Buhdeuce quickly grabs him by his neck and does a mega duck hug to get the bread out. When he does, Swaysway is back to normal. And after forgetting Jenny likes bad boys, he apologizes to her, but she rejects him and goes with the Biker Ducks again. When she leaves Swaysway thinks they'll be dating soon, but Buhdeuce reminds him that things will be back to the way they were. Characters Major characters *SwaySway *Buhdeuce Supporting characters *Jenny Quackles *Mr. Pumpers Minor characters *Biker Ducks Gallery Idontdoduckhugs.png Dark_rye.png Cuteboygonebad.png Rottenvan.png Revengeissweet.png Badisthenewsweet.png Finallygotlaid.png Thenamessnakesnake.png Whoneedsbrassknuckles.png More like snivysnivy.png Thepowerofchristcompelsyou.png Where things go south.PNG|The Transformation Darkrai.PNG|Dark Rye Sway'sShoeSoleonthetopoftheBadRocketVan (BadToTheDuckBone).jpg Trivia * This is the first time SwaySway has an actual transformation. * This is possibly the third time throughout the series that SwaySway acts evil in a situation. The first two were "The Brave and the Mold" and "Big Screen Buhdeuce". But this time, he becomes more wicked than ever before. * This episode, along with "Rodeo Ducks," was originally scheduled to air on May 3, 2015, but was rescheduled to May 17, 2015. * This episode's title is the reference for "Bad to the Bone". * Also when SwaySway transforms into the snake, it can be the reference To "Dragon Ball Z". * The vehicle Buhdeuce rides in to get to SnakeSnake is a reference to Bowser's Koopa Clown Car from the Super Mario series. * The Dark Rye Bread's name sounds like Darkrai from Pokemon. * The title is a parody of Rob Zombie's work. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes